Are You Crazy!
by Detective Girl 2005
Summary: Oh for heavens sake it was just suppose to be college! Now it has become an issue.....


**Are you Crazy...**

**Three years...three long years. I have been in America living with my parents when I finally agreed to let Tousan and his connections with his organizations to get me back to normal. You ask " What? You nutz?". Heh..maybe I am, but can I help it? Haibara left Professor Agasa and nobody knows where she left to, just disappeared one day. Just like that. I couldn't watch Ran suffer anymore, she had to stop saving a place for me in her heart. So I told her to just give up on me, oh yeah sure she refused straight up and down but it doesn't mean I still don't think about her from time to time...Non the less, my Tousan's friends actually came through and I have my old body back! I am twenty years old and I must wear these thin frame glasses to hide my identity, just in case you never know who you may run into...**

" Shin-Chaaan!"

Augh... Monday. Hate Mondays...today is the day I am suppose to fly back to Tokyo, Japan. Why? Well good question. I have decided to study for an upcoming winter term exam to get into Tokyo University. What? Got a problem with that? I have to if they will allow me into the police force, I must at least get one to two years in of college in. Damn police force rookie rules...

" Shin-Chan!"

" Whaaaaaaat?"

Damn do you know how nagging she is? I swear may the heavens stop me to combust on her. Shinichi groggily sat up with his eyes still not fully in focus but could make out the blur of his Kasaan leaning against the door frame shuddering

" Eh?."

Yukiko had one hand across her mouth trying to cover up her giggles and the other directly pointed at the tangled mess on top of her son's head. Ah yes my friend's, the bed head. Shinichi glared at his Kasaan for half a second before raising his blanket over his head and plopping back down into the oh so good warmth of his bed muttering out a...

" Go away."

" Shin-Chan!"

Yukiko let out a hearty sigh before stomping over to her son's bedside and whipping the blanket that he hid under to the other side of the room. Good Gawd was it cold! Especially when it is February and all your wearing is a white tee and red striped boxers. From downstairs Yuskae let out a laugh while he read his newspaper as he heard his son roar throughout the house

" Good Morning Shin-kun"

" KASAAN! It is FREEZING!"

Yukiko huffed as she stood aside when her son finally jumped up from his bed and ran over to his blanket on the floor

" Well, you should have thought about that when you know that you have a flight to catch in one hour!"

Shinichi who had his large comforter blanket draped around his head looking like a fat Nunn blinked at his mother then looked at the calendar that hung on a wall where the 19th was circled in blue then looking down at his digital wrist watch which his mother wasn't lying about with only one hour to get ready before letting out a yelp

" NANI?"

------------------------

**Asian Air Airlines**

Shinichi rubbed his temples as he sunk down into passenger seat by the window, geez how hellish this day was turning out : getting blankets ripped off you in the cold morning, falling down while trying to get dressed and having to eat breakfast 10 times faster than normally resulting in a very bad tummy ache and a very large headache from screaming at his mother to slow down so they wouldn't kill themselves as they rushed to the airport in her porsche.

" takku..."

Shinichi narrowed his eyes at the small paper that he held in his hand with some sort of address where he was suppose to go that he would be able to temporarily stay at until he could get his own place. Kyoto...why in heavens name was he going to Kyoto when the college he has to go to is in Tokyo? Leave it to Kasaan to get him a place to stay from one of her friends...Shinichi pushed the thin framed glasses back up bridge of his nose as he mumbled under his breath while slipping the address his mother gave him into his pants pocket , like he had any idea of where he was heading to none the less what and who was going to be in it. All he knew the place he was heading was called Chinata Inn. It sounded like some really crappy hotel or apartment complex. Shinichi smiled dumbly as he looked out the plane window into the abyss of blue he was flying over and white puffed up clouds that fluttered by him

" Dammint Kasaan you better not be screwing me over..."

---------------------

**24 hours later Chinata Train Station**

Shinichi stretched his arms above his head and let out a long yawn, during the past twenty-four hours he has gotten off a plane, then onto a train then to a hotel with only 5 hours of sleep then onto another train to arrive where he was now. Yeah, he's just a little tired. A little. Shinichi heaved his black bag across his shoulder and once began his journey to his temporary home where he would stay for the next month or so preparing for the exams coming forth to him from Tokyo University while at the mean time taking classes at a near by preparatory school wherever that Inn was by.

"Eh?..."

Shinichi was stopped by the sight by a very large and long stone stairway probably half a mile of climbing worth up that led to where a very large three story Japanese style Inn sat on top embedded by mountains and trees. Shinichi gaped at the sight before noticing a wooden arrow sticking p out of the ground reading "_Chinata Inn". _Shinichi's mouth began to form a very large smile as he compared the address on the piece of paper he obtained to the complex he stood at.

" Brownie points for Kasaan!"

----------------------------------------

**Chinata Inn**

" Konnichiwa...?..."

Shinichi curiously poked his head through the old Japanese slide open doors to the very large abandoned Inn where he looked side to side before stepping inside.

" Hello?...Anyone home?."

Shinichi shrugged as he made himself welcome by roaming through the never ending halls of the Inn calling out to anyone that may be there

" Um...I'm Kudou Shinichi, Kudu Yukiko's son who was sent here! Thanks for having me...?...Geez...where the heck.."

Shinichi stopped when he walked by an open air bath that steamed with a warm pool of water surrounded by very large rocks to sit nestled in by surrounding trees. Oh yeah..it was definitely bath time

" Hello..."

---------------

Shinichi groaned in pleasure as he sunk into the warm water that lapped against his sore and tired body from traveling so much.

" This is **exactly **what I needed..."

Shinichi grinned happily as he began to back stroke around in the warm pool, dipping in, and then coming up whipping his neck back and shaking his head spraying water everywhere.

**kerchak...**

Shinichi froze when he hard one of the wooden doors open and slowly crossed his eyes over to a figure that was hidden behind the steam but he could immediately make out it was a woman, you can thank those detective skills, Shinichi gulped as the steam began to clear revealing a woman with long brown hair and slim tight fit body that was hugged by a short pink towel revealing her well fit thighs that said " I am an athlete". Shinichi's cheeks began to glow pink as he carefully watched the curved woman slip into the warm water and let out a sigh

" _Crap. Crap. Crap ...crapcrapcrapcrap...does she know I am in here!"_

The young woman then turned her direction towards the very scared Shinichi before winking an eye at him

" Good Morning!"

" Um...eh...urr..."

The woman that happily walked through the water and sat beside the now extremely nerve wrecked Shinichi

" Morning baths are the best aren't they?.."

" errrrrrr..."

" Mmm? Ayumi-chan you sound like you have a cold, your voice has gotten alot deeper!"

Shinichi gulped rather loudly before smiling very sheepishly at the woman beside him eyed him carefully

"...Ayumi-chan?..."

"...Well, you see..."

The young woman with long brown hair froze then carefully leaned over to the side of the pool where a pair of very large circle glasses laid and put them over her eyes seeing clearly she was not talking to any Ayumi-chan unless she suddenly got very muscular and taller with shorter hair. Shinichi grinned nervously at the woman who was beginning to enter utter shock

" Um...Good Morning..."

" ...S...Sh...Shinichi?..."

Shincihi's grin immediately faded away when he stared blankly at the woman with bluish-purple eyes that gaped at him through her large circular glasses

" **Ran?""**

_**to be continued...**_

**Oh yes I am finally back and you can thank this idea to a very special anime and manga called Love Hina that I am obviously utterly addicted to because of its crazy humor and lovely romance but not including some scenes we will not get into...( cough cough). Buuuut I couldn't help myself, I just had to try this idea which actually turned out the way I liked! Lol! Anyway tell me what you think about this and I will be back up with a chapter soon...after this weeks testing...anyway till then! P.S. my fans, please do review! I do not own any of these animes just wanna write about them**

**--Detectiveirl2005**


End file.
